The prior art has offered child seats that are installed into vehicles, including mounting hardware within the vehicle, such as anchor hoops for mounting a child seat or child seat base within a vehicle. The prior art has also offered child seats that are stowed within seating of the vehicle, which can be deployed for use.
Another offering of the prior art is to mount a child seat to a back surface of a seat back within a vehicle. The prior art also provides a collapsible child seat on a back surface of a seat back to be collapsed and stowed into a trunk when not in use.